Cam follower assemblies are used in engines to transmit forces between a cam on a camshaft and an associated valve stem. Known cam follower assemblies include a housing having skirt portions with openings, a pin fixed in the openings of the skirt portions, and a cam roller supported on the pin that contacts the cam on the camshaft. A very tight clearance exists between a radially inner surface of the cam roller and a radially outer surface of the pin. The interface between the cam roller and the pin requires lubrication to reduce friction and heat caused by the high rotational speeds of the cam roller. It would be desirable to provide an improved method of lubricating an interface between a pin and cam roller in a cam follower assembly.